dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EX Zamasu
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga" |Race=1/2 Shinjin-1/2 Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 779 (Time Fragment) |Address= |Allegiance= Zamases |Occupation=Kais Supreme Kai |FamConnect= Zamasu (fusee) Goku Black (fusee) Present Fused Zamasu (Potara Fusion counterpart) Future Zamasu (alternate timeline counterparts/permanent fusee) Gowasu (former master) Goku (original owner of body) }} EX Zamasu is the Zamasu and Goku Black (Zamasu in Goku's body) Appearance EX Zamasu appearance is almost an inverted version of Fused Zamasu appearance. The length of his white hair passes his waist, has Zamasu's longer protrude bang and his mid-left most spike leans to the right. He wears violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow uwagi, a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He wears an orange potara earring on his right ear and a green potara earring on his left ear. He has Goku Black's skin tone, Zamasu's eyebrows and eye colour, and Zamasu's physical height. Biography After Zamasu is nearly entrapped with Evil Containment Wave; Goku Black and Zamasu fuse into EX Zamasu, and manages to put up fight against Piccolo and Cooler. At the end of Parallel Mission 272; he ends up resulting in his own death while trying to use Black Spirit Bomb, and his Super Saiyan Rosé resulting it exploding due to the imbalance of good and malice. Techniques *Ki Manipulation and Sensory **Flight *Black Kamehameha **Super Black Kamehameha ***Instant Transmission Super Black Kamehameha *God Split Cut - As opposed to his fusee in the manga; he uses God Split Cut and it's variants as his signature techniques similar to his fusee do in the anime. **Violent Fierce God Slicer ***Furious God Slicer - A more stronger red-coloured version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer and is capable of destroying Cooler's Death Blade. *Black Power Ball **Black Ball Rain **Divine Retribution **God Splitter - EX Zamasu is capable of using his own version of the Black Power Ball technqiue similar to Future Zamasu in the anime. **Holy Wrath *Saiyan Power *Instant Transmission *Black Spirit Bomb - EX Zamasu's version of the Large Spirit Bomb. *Meteor Crash *God Power Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan 3 As a result of the fusing while transformed; he is in constant state of Super Saiyan 3, but still retains the ability to enter Super Saiyan Rosé. Unlike Fused Zamasu; the constant Super Saiyan 3 form takes a toll on his body and even causes a heavy loss of stamina frequently require him to pull out of fight. Super Saiyan Rosé EX Zamasu is capable entering from Super Saiyan Rosé. However due to stamina drain of his constant-Super Saiyan 3 state is will always be forced to exit the battle for brief moment even though he is in the Super Saiyan Rosé state. Quake of Fury After being wounded by Cooler; EX Zamasu enters a state of absolute fury and relentlessly attacks Cooler and Piccolo. Using this power-up; his power increases exponentially to point that he sense maliciousness in his own heart and manages to refocus after a while. Super Saiyan Rosé Powered-Up A powered up version of Super Saiyan Rosé. Only differences that EX Zamasu muscle mass is slightly increased, his hair is a brighter pink, and a reddish glow that outlines his body. After exploiting Saiyan Power; he manages to obtains this form, but as result loses the ability to use Saiyan Power. Fusions Fused EX Zamasu Fused EX Zamasu is the Potara Fusion of Future Zamasu and EX Zamasu. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Shinjin Category:Hybrids Category:EX-Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Male Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters